


Soulmates ( Reader x Bangchan )

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Chase Atlantic (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Minho, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang chan x reader, Bangchan x reader, Bisexual Bang Chan, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, ChanLix, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, F/M, Felix Felicis, Felix x Bangchan, Felix x changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Hurt Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Minho Ships It, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Multi, Original Fiction, Protective Minho, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Seo Changbin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Soulmates, Top Bang Chan, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, changlix, seungmin - Freeform, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in a world where god has blessed humans to love, he blessed them with a reason to love alongside it- a soulmate. We are given special objects with deep meaning towards the two of us; a necklace, a bracelet or even a book- no matter what it is, it will act as a radar for your other half, telling you when you're within reasonable distance of them and when your out of reachit acts as a signal, some jewelry playing 'hot and cold' with the owners- heating up when your close to them and growing cold when your away from them. some are stronger than others- but unlike in a game where you can control the sensitivity you play at, this is forced at birth. Some are hindered with weaker signals- the signs no warmer than their own natural body heat and sometimes this leads to never finding a soulmate in their current lives, praying to the lord above in their death bed that they be blessed enough to meet them in their next life as they passthe world we live in is surely cruel and torturous, but when we meet the one we truly will love and are made for, wouldn't it be worth it?it would be. Right?"Chan? that's your name?""Whats yours?""Y/N""Your voice is beautiful Y/N"(Daily updates)





	1. 空

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forest Green](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477460) by Sanju. 



 

 

 

 

 

_walking alongside her mother, her small hand tightened around the palm of the elders she clutched tightly onto- looking curiously around at the evergreen trees surrounding her, towering over the two of them as if it were a mystical scene within the books her mother read to her late at night whenever she struggled to sleep. Of course the two of them weren't the only ones there, instead it was a group of tourists. some of them taller than others with strikingly blinding fair skin, others with beautiful caramel complexions and shorter statures and occasionally a gorgeously dark toned person would walk by- the sun glittering gold across their skin as they towered over the others and rushed their bumbling kids along_

_unlike those around her, who whispered dirty and cruel murmurs under their breath about others- she found beauty in everyone's appearance at such a young age, each skin colour, each hair colour, each unique dot or freckle. all of it was beautiful to her, and what people would see as 'imperfections' she thought of as a mark of care and love, something god placed his mark on to show how proud he was of creating such an individual such as them-self._

_her mother would point out others moles and freckles and tell her 'people have dots on their most attractive feature, the more dots or freckles one has- the more beautiful they are in the eyes of god' of course, taking it literally- she was upset when she didn't have any moles. asking her mother if god thought she wasn't beautiful in his eyes to which she replied curtly, softly running her fingers through her curly strands of frizzed hair 'no sweety, your so beautiful that he couldn't place a mark on you or else every single inch of your face would be covered in moles'_

_raising her head and looking up at her mother, she smiled slightly at the memory and leaned into her arm- her temples nuzzling softly against the innards of her mothers warm arms as she continued to peer around- the sun peering and peeking through the emerald green leaves ahead almost as if they were crepuscular rays, shining down on random patches of rose coloured dirt and rubble. occasionally she'd she a small stir on the branches above, bright coloured rainbow birds and small brown babies chirping happily along the trees as they danced with other birds and fluttered their wings playfully_

_"Sweety, would you like to go to the playground instead of walk here? isn't it boring for you?" her mothers soft elderly voice called out, drawing her attention away from the birds as she looked up and quickly shook her head in protest- her lips stretching wide into a grin as she leaned once again against her mother while they walked at their usual slow pace "but there's other children there, it must be boring to be walking around with me" she giggled slightly, an odd undertone striking something in the younger but she decided to dismiss it_

_"No mummy, im okay. i like it here, it's pretty" she giggled out, forcing her attention back on the dusty pathway and glowing leaves overhead as well as the buzzing tourists that snapped photos of the beautiful scenery around them. her mother hummed and continued to look down at her, her lips pursing ever so slightly at the sight of her daughter so content besides her before she looked forwards and continued her pace_

_at that moment, the younger girl felt the small golden bracelet wrapped around her wrist tingle with something unfamiliar- a warm, fuzzy and ticklish feeling etching itself across her skin which forced her to giggle slightly and slip her hand from her mothers and lift up the sleeve of her small pastel blue blouse to peer at the small chain. several small balls attached with circular hooks that were tightened around the chain glowed softly underneath the sunlight, flicking across her skin as she shook her wrist and watched the sparkly object twinkle in her eyes._

_so mesmerized by the gorgeous piece, she failed to notice the dangling ultramarine opal pendant heating up slightly more- gradually and slowly, but much more than she had experienced in the past._

_hotter_

_hotter_

_and hotter_

_until she began wincing, pausing in her tracks and shaking her wrist to see if it would stop as it began drastically heating up- the tender flesh of her wrist glowing red in irritation as her mother paused after several more steps, looking back curiously at her daughter as she furrowed her brows and watched her try to fiddle with the chain of the bracelet. "Whats wrong?" she asked curiously, turning back towards the girl and approaching her as she began whimpering ever so slightly under her breath_

_"Mummy, it's hot" she complained, motioning to her wrist as she squirmed slightly- her nails desperately trying to grab the thin clip along the side that prevented it from falling off "it burns mummy, take it off! it hurts!" she squealed slightly, alarming her mother as she took her hand and pulled her closer- peering at the bracelet curiously to see if anything was wrong_

_her eyes widened when she saw the golden jewelry begin to burn dark rosey orange- the small balls dangling along the side swimming with foreign yellow flecks that danced along the surface and irritated the girls skin further. the process quickening as the child let out a louder scream, drawing her mother out of her daze as she moved her fingers to touch the object only to retract it immediately in surprise, her fingers burning a hot red from the touch as an almost numbing sensation flushed over. panicking at this and the hot metal, she quickly bit down on her lip and tried to twist the bracelet- struggling to get the clip to a position where she could unclip it as the soaring hot metal burned at her hands and her child's wrist, forming boils and blisters_

_curious onlookers piled around as the girl screamed in agony, struggling to stay still as her mother unclipped the bracelet finally- her fingertips raw and bleeding, as bright neon red burn marks covered her hands. the small thin chain fell to the ground beneath their feet- the colour immediately changing back to what seemed like almost a dull gold compared to its previous unusual colour and so did the girl. toppling onto her knees as she broke down into hysterical sobs and her mother wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she looked up desperately at the strangers who looked at her and her child with concern_

_"call an ambulance!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> “When you meet that person. a person. your soulmate. let the connection thrive, and the relationship be what it is. 
> 
> it may take five minutes, five hours, five days, five months, five years, a lifetime, five lifetimes to find who they really are. 
> 
> But when you do, let it manifest itself the way it is meant to be, embrace the destiny in which god has chosen for us specifically, who god as catered and nurtured for us to love. 
> 
> You will be softer, more complete than before. You'll be alive from having been loved so authentically. 
> 
> Souls and lives are made to come into, return, open, and sweep through our lives for a myriad of reasons. 
> 
> let them be who and what they are meant to be, as god dictates that its meant to be"

in a world where god has blessed humans with the opportunity to love, he blessed them with a reason to love alongside it- a partner, a soulmate. someone made for us upon creation, someone who is destined for us and rumored to be the other half of our soul. we are given special objects, things with deep meaning towards the two of us whether that be a necklace, a bracelet or even a book of sorts- no matter what it is, it will act as a radar for your other half, alarming you when you come into contact with them, when you're within reasonable distance of them, and finally, when your out of reach

it acts as a signal, some jewelry playing 'hot and cold' with the owners- heating up as signs that your close to them and growing frozen when your away from them. some objects are stronger than other, more sensitive- but unlike in a game where you can control the sensitivity in which you play at, this is forced at upon birth. it's gods creation rather than our own, and some are hindered with weaker signals- the signs no warmer than their own natural body heat and sometimes this leads to never finding a soulmate in their current lives, praying to the lord above upon their death bed that they be blessed with the opportunity to meet them in their next life as they pass

the world we live in is surely cruel and torturous, but when we meet the one we truly will love and are made for, wouldn't it be worth it?

it would be. _Right?_

_Soulmates; an inspired piece,_

_originally created by[@Sanju](https://www.quotev.com/Straycheeese)'s [forrest green](https://www.quotev.com/story/11579751/Forest-Green/1)_

_by @rx_ject_

_Started 29-04-19_

_Completed **-**-**_

_do not plagiarize or use_

_as inspiration without permission_

_or credit provided_


	2. 一

 

 

 

Humming softly the tune of a familiar sound, the only noise being made besides her in the box filled apartment was the soft buzz of the tv in the other room- faintly echoing along the wooden floors and flowing into the kitchen just loud enough for her to understand the words that were being said

 

Unlike others your age, you decided to skip taking a year off after graduating high school- deciding that it would be better to get things started and over with earlier in life so you could begin doing things you enjoyed, such as making a genuine career. you weren't exactly positive as to what that career would involve as of yet, but you definitely knew that it would involve something artistic- whether that be dance, art or singing, you again. didn't know

although it was a bit different again for you. You had only just recently moved to Seoul, Korea- Previously living in South Australia, Adelaide, and the drastic cultural and linguistic leap was nothing short of uncomfortable for you. struggling to choose your words and phrases right as well as grumpily fiddling with your chopsticks and failing to eat the most basic of foods correctly, you were positive you'd look like an idiot to any on lookers and that it would be even worse when you started attending Uni

 

with a heavy sigh, she placed the metallic knife gently on the kitchen counter and lifted the piece of bread towards her lips- a soft waft of the familiar salty spread reaching her nostrils before she hungrily dug into the toast, the processed yeasty black paste spreading along her tongue pleasantly as she leaned against the counter with both of her elbows and peered over the small lip in the bench- watching the tv curiously 

_"New reality show promises to find you your soulmate quicker, can you really believe it?" the guttural deep tone of a familiar daegu accent slipped past the news casters lips- his slicked back grey hair ever so slightly reflecting the intense white lights hung above the two of them as he tilted his head towards the female caster. her short clearly dyed brown hair curled inwards towards the ends to loosely hug her neck and rather extreme shoulder pads as she nodded in response and flashed the camera an artificial smile_

_"quite unbelievable isn't it?" she said aloud, her voice smooth and pronunciation rather sophisticated as she spoke "i didn't believe it at first either, but apparently they've already made several matches in the past episodes"_

_"This show would be heaven for those who have weak signals" the male spoke up again, curtly neatening the multiple sheets of papers spread in front of him before directing his attention back towards the camera "If you're interested in applying, check out our official site flying across the bottom of the screen now- you can also keep up with the latest of news all on the comfort of your mobile screen"_

_nodding softly, the girl smiled and encouraged viewers to follow the link before ending the section with "now with a short break, we'll bring you more after a word from our sponsors of the day"_

Rolling her eyes slightly, she took the last bite of her bread before straightening her posture and rolling her head back- soft cracks and pops echoing within the small room as the tv continued to bumble about products on special offers. She needed to get going if she was going to make it

so humming softly and placing her plates in the crook of her metal sink, she trudged out of the kitchen and down the hallway- the pair pads of her feat tapping softly as she reached her room and twisted the knob, opening to the door and stepping inside towards the closet 

Rather than go for her usual style of comfortable ripped jeans and jumpers, she decided instead to try and look slightly more feminine and put together- rummaging through her closet for several dull moments before fishing out the small familiar blue blouse, an adult version she had once worn as a child- before she turned around and laid it out neatly on her bed, next raiding the small number of drawers along the side and retrieving a pair of clean white dress pants 

 

What you had planned was a job interview, nothing particularly serious or worthy of stable income- but something that would help you around the house, give you enough pocket change to genuinely feed yourself, unlike the majority of students here who relied on microwaved rice and two minute noodles as fuel for the day 

it was a quiet, rather mature and aesthetic cafe several blocks down the road- tucked neatly on a corner block with crystal clear windows and beautiful displays of rich books with tattered and worn edges with gold fonts and sparkly spines. You had been walking down after your first trip to the grocery store when you had seen it, the rich dark red leather of the couches and charcoal board hung above with scribbles written in both English and korean, wrapped tightly in fake ivy leaves around the edges to softly dangle just above their heads

it had an odd comforting sense about it, the way the gentle smell of high quality coffee mixed with a caramel scent laced with vanilla slowly trailed out of the doors and into the streets. You were curious as to how more people hadn't been in there, especially after you had tasted their coffee

 

Slipping off her current clothes, she wrapped the thin ruffled blouse around her torso and slipped her arms through the long satin under-sleeves, An odd textured material draped over the top that slightly puffed towards the outer cusps sparkling with the soft specks of white glitter sprinkled along the baby blue as she began buttoning the material-covered buttons that reached just below her neck in a comfortable turtle neck

next she sat on the bed and followed suit with the white pants, tugging them up towards her upper waist and stuffing in the hem of her short for a mature and presentable look before she got up and waddled towards the mirror, curiously peeking at herself while doing twists and turns on all angles to see if it was up to her standards

once satisfied with the result, she leaned down and grabbed a plain pair of soft white kitten heels- strapping them loosely around her ankles before retrieving her small white and gold chained purse filled with folded resumes and past work experience- turning off the tv and making sure she had everything before opening the door to her apartment and locking it behind herself with a crisp click of the lock

 

You continued to hum a soft tune, the familiar melody of nct's sun&moon playing on repeat in your head as you bounced softly down the stairwell of the university owned apartment, occasional odd squeals and chaotic laughter thudding against the thick wooden doors startling you as you passed by until you reached the bottom floor and pulled out your phone, checking the thin white numbers glowing across the upper half of your phone before opening the large glass doors and stepping out into the busy city streets

immediately the cold Seoul breeze attacked any exposed skin, the fleshy nape of your neck and ankles covering themselves in goosebumps as you let out a soft breath in annoyance. it seemed that no one else felt the cold breeze you did, watching as several teenagers and adults alike walked casually in short sleeves and shorts- angering you without motive as you pouted and turned on your heels, beginning to follow the small pathway and dodge bodies along the way towards the cafe you had fallen in love with

inhaling a deep breath though your nostrils, you could tell you were getting closer and closer as time went on- the familiar warm coffee smell lingering within the streets and dancing among-st the bodies as you continued to walk, noting down how some people glanced in your direction. perhaps it was because this time of year people wore darker colours

reaching a small stop in the sidewalk, you stood on the edge of the road and stepped towards the middle of the small pack of chatting strangers- trying to find as much warmth as possible without looking odd as you peered over their heads. the familiar cream coloured textured walls coming into view as you watched several people pass and enter within the time frame of waiting for the beeper to start. you could hear the soft chime of the bell whenever the door opened and seconds later the smell became stronger, even if for just a moment 

 

as the deafening sound of the beeper pierced her ears, she hurriedly jogged across the street- several people stepping aside to let her through easier as she reached the opposite side and walked along the curve of the building, glancing down at the small dark wooden sign with numerous neat scribbles of specials and offers written along them before leaning over and peering inside

just as she remembered it, the warm dark leather of the numerous couch-like seats and coffee coloured padded chairs decorated the insides, the chestnut floorboards and soft cream walls giving a beautiful contrast as her eyes slowly drew closer to the main piece. the book shelf

Unlike last time, she could tell there were a few more added or returned- the shelves more filled than before filled to the brim of the vibrant scale like red leather covers and gold lettering, an occasional pop of green or blue randomly placed within the perfect lines catching her attention. but unlike most, who would be upset by the random array- she found that it added to the look, the warm and comforting type of look

so deciding that she had taken long enough, she curtly walked along the curve of the building while watching the insides- several boys and girls alike huddled in the corner doing what would look like a group project, working away happily on the laptops as some of them burst out in a soft laughter. besides those few, there was an elderly couple as well happily chatting away as they intertwined fingers- her eyes narrowing down on the similar emerald green and marriage ring the two of them shared, showing that they had been soulmates 

gulping slightly, her hand slowly retreated to her wrist- her frail fingers gently fiddling with the thin golden chain as she pushed open the door and felt the dark scent of roasted coffee beans fill her senses, overwhelming her momentarily before melting into that sweet undertone of caramel and vanilla that she loved so much. 

she took a moment to glance around and familiarize herself as the bell chime above tapered off into a soft ringing noise. some of the people inside turned their head, curious as to who the new comer was before returning to their usual business- whether that be chatting or working, she didn't mind

walking up and towards the counter, the soft steam traveled out the vents of the large clean coffee machine- a bouncing and bubbling brunette humming behind it as she got to work, pressing the grounded coffee beans into the portafilter and lightly twisting the press before pulling it out and swiftly sliding it under the machine with a crisp click when locking it in place. She happily watched her, looking at the girls fluent movement as she leaned over and retrieved a cup to place underneath the small spout like nozzle before pressing the button. The machine immediately whirred to life, buzzing happily as it took several seconds to heat up and bring moisture to the beans inside when the caramel toned trickle of a perfect golden mouse tail began pouring within the cup

that's when the girl finally noticed her, glancing up and seeming flustered for several moments before flashing her a smile- something genuine unlike the artificial and professional smile the woman on the news had shown. Bowing her head slightly and smiling back, the girl let the trickle go until it ran dry and continued with the routine, milk and water- the fuzzy foam from the whipped and heated milk and then finally the soft sprinkle of chocolate powder

"i'll be with you in just a moment" she smiled, her voice slightly higher than Y/N had expected as she nodded in response, telling her that it was fine as she placed the cup on the small plate and grabbed two small packets of sugar- placing them on the side as she stepped out from behind the counter and towards the elderly couple she had seen before 

"Here you go, now are you sure you didn't want anything? not even a hot chocolate?" she asked the older man as she placed the coffee in front of the woman. laughing in response he shook his head and dismissed her, telling her that he was sure and she giggled in response- straightening her posture and lightly bowing before quickly running back behind the counter and leaning against it with her palms. "Now that that's done, what can i get for you?" she asked happily- her upper teeth momentarily nipping at her bottom lip

"uhm, actually im here for a job interview. i saw on the sign outside that you were hiring" Y/N nervously murmured out, her voice slightly tapering at the edges as the girl curiously looked at her. it took a moment for the girl to process it seemed, making her worried that she had made a mistake in her korean before she straightened up and slapped the counter

"Oh right! okay, i'll go get the boss for you. if you could have a seat for the moment? i'll direct her over to you" she smiled happily and Y/N nodded, watching her as she turned around and retreated through a small doorway she hadn't noticed earlier before turning around and glancing towards the elderly couple happily continuing to talk before approaching one of the leather couches placed neatly along the windows, curiously looking outside at passers by 

 

as you began humming the song again, you heard footsteps approaching and turned your head curiously in their direction- seeing the familiar girl from behind the counter holding a cup of coffee as she flashed you a toothy smile and placed it down in front of you, two sugars paired along the side as you looked up and furrowed your brows at her

"i didn't order anything though"

"its on the house, the miss likes to let people have a taste of our standards before an interview- its so cruel of her" she giggled, lightly tilting her head as she folded her hands within one another and you couldn't help but laugh slightly back in return, twisting your body around to face her better as you spoke

"I'm L/N Y/N, what about you?" you asked curiously, her eyes flickering slightly as she tilted her head and hummed. taking in your name for a moment before smiling and looking back down at you, her eyes glancing towards your neck- fingers and ears as if she was checking if you were wearing any jewelry 

"Im Jeon So-mi, but you can call me Somi" she smiled happily, her eyes crinkling towards the corners subtly as you nodded in response. giving her nickname as well before she dismissed herself politely, bowing and returning behind the counter to clean the machine and take any incoming orders 

wrapping your fingertips around the handle of the plain white cup, you brought the lip of the mug towards your mouth- inhaling the beautiful aroma before taking a soft sip, letting the liquid linger along your tongue for several moments before swallowing it happy. a soft, and subtle smile spreading across your features as you adjusted yourself in the seat and placed the mug in the crook of your crossed legs, raising it every minute to take another sip as you patiently waited for the 'boss'

 

after what seemed like thirty minutes, a mature lady approached Y/N- introducing herself comfortably while holding a small clipboard filled with papers. immediately she placed the cup back over and down on the small plate before moving the couch slightly closer to the table, intently leaning over as the woman sat down opposite of her and flashed her a warm and loving smile

"So you're here for the interview. you look beautiful" the woman complimented, lowering the clipboard onto the table as Somi rushed over with what seemed to be a latte- placing it in front of her and bowing before retreating back. Y/N nodded in response, smiling back as she reached down and pulled the papers out of her purse

"Yes, i saw the cafe while passing after going shopping and i loved it a lot. i ran up to my apartment and dropped all my shopping just so i could run back and order a coffee" she giggled slightly, handing over the neat and stapled sheets towards her that her hands gingerly took and began rummaging through. it seemed that the elderly woman found her energetic humor rather as she skimmed through the pieces- taking her time to read through and occasionally ask questions about the information provided

"Y/N have you found your soul mate yet?" she asked curiously, sparking a small burn of nervousness to well up in her gut as she nervously laughed in response- dropping her gaze to the half filled coffee cup in front of her before responding with a curt and soft 'no'. "Really? well at least that means you'll be more available for more shifts" she smiled happily, trying to change the slightly awkward aura that had settled around Y/N as she nodded slightly and continued listening to her

after several more questions, a brief conversation and proper introduction between the two. The elderly woman now identified as 'Choi' set down the resume and clip board, neatly folding her hands in her crossed lap as she spoke. "Well, looking through your resume i'd say its incredibly impressive, having so much experience both in baristing and other occupations at such a young age. Also the fact that your multilingual" she praised, making Y/N slightly bow and thank her as she leaned over to gingerly retrieve her papers and fold them back in her purse "i believe you'd be an amazing asset to have at the shop, especially since we have a lot of foreigners" she joked slightly and Y/N smiled brightly in return, raising her eyebrows as she leaned closer

 

"So i got the job?" 

 

"yes you did"

 

 


	3. 二

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

_Fluttering her eyelids open weakly, a quiet groan left her lips as she was met with nothing but the sight of darkness- the faint silhouette of her ruffled curtain drawn across the window lightly flapped, letting the soft blue moonlight flow onto the floorboards as the cool breeze entered in the room_

 

_she retracted an arm from the warmth of her blankets and sighed, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes as she remembered that she had forgotten to close the window._

 

_sitting up, she slipped off the quilt and pressed the souls of her feet against the wooden flooring- an electric shock running through her body momentarily as she stumbled to her feet and waddled towards the window, pushing the curtains out of the way and reaching up towards the lip of the white wooden window sill when she noticed the thin gold chain glittering around her wrist_

 

_her eyes immediately went to the object, retracting her hands from the window as she gently held her own wrist and twisted the ultramarine opal pendant for a better view._

 

_within the thin gold framed opal were swimming flecks of foreign green and cerulean, twirling around happily within the deep dark background and it took a moment for her to process what was actually happening- her eyes squinting as she tried to focus in, refusing to accept that something she had forgotten completely about was about to repeat_

 

_the chain proceeded to heat up, a comfortable warmth lingering against her skin as she bit her lip and watched it patiently, waiting to see if it would escalate itself any further when it stopped- staying at the same regulated temperature that almost resembled another bodies_

 

_"you sleep on me for years, and suddenly you decide to do something..?" Y/N cursed at the piece of jewelry, her brows furrowing as it was obvious the lack of sleep from late cramming effected her ability to deal with issues rationally when still tired. "you're a bastard of a radar.." she sighed when she didn't get a response from the inanimate object, dropping her wrist to her side as she continued to tug down the window frame so it hovered a mere inch from the base- allowing some fresh air to continue flowing in_

 

_returning to her bed quietly, she slipped back under the blankets and laid down- peering at the window momentarily before lifting her wrist and gazing at the pendant again- the gold glowing a dim and mesmerizing yellow within the dark room as it continued to radiate the comfortable warmth she couldn't help but find soothing_

 

_"Whats your issue, seriously.."_

 

_and that's when she felt it.. the steady pulse of a heart. a heart that wasn't hers- gently_

_traveling along the curve of the metal bracelet and lulling her to sleep as she intertwined her fingers with the chain and clutched tightly onto it_

 

 

_praying that they could feel her pulse as well and the way it rushed with the feeling of excitement_

 

 

* * *

 

 

4 Months Later:

 

 

 

 

scribbling down on the small torn piece of paper you raised your head and smiled towards the elderly man and his wife, her body immediately trying to slink over towards the book case on your left when the male huffed at her and kept her in place.

 

"And would you like a hot chocolate with that?" you teased, raising your eyebrows as you leaned over the coffee machine and stuck the piece of paper along the side- easily visible for yourself as you got to work on cranking the small bean machine and pressing them firmly within the portafiller. you're teasing earned a hearty chuckle from the male and he shook his head, placing the money down on the counter for you in exact change as he pointed to the table they would be sitting at

 

"Ah, Y/N let me take over. your shift ended five minutes ago" somi called out, the familiar clicks of her thick black kitten heels approaching you as she slid behind your figure and placed a cup under the small spout. you looked behind her and dismissed her at first before she pouted at you, furrowing her brows angrily before forcefully shoving you away from the machine as she proceeded to press the button and let the thin golden trail of coffee begin to pour from the machine. "No, you're going on your break- you've been working too much lately. Take a pastry and shoo, i'll only let you work when your break is done and only after your break!" she scolded and you couldn't help but giggle in response, nodding submissively as you unwrapped the apron from your waist 

 

"Okay, okay. then i'll just pinch a sfogliatella and hot chocolate. let me make it while you do the coffee and i prooomise i'll be gone!" you laughed, extending the last part as she shot you a dangerous and playful glare from the corner of her eyes before responding with a reluctant 'fine' and pulling the cup out from the machine, pouring in hot water and then the textured milk, placing it neatly on top of a small plate while running it out towards the elderly couple. you immediately got to work, making a quick and simple hot chocolate and pouring it in a portable Styrofoam cup before reaching behind the glass display filled with numerous foreign and delicious homemade pastries to retrieve your sfogliatella

 

within the four months of working at the cafe, you and Somi managed to grow incredibly close- best friend worthy type of close, and she had a habit of scolding you whenever you worked too hard. she managed to work out your ticks early, what you did- and didn't like and even your taste in food (which was majority savory). only last month though did the friendship escalate after getting drunk together and crashing at your apartment block, since then it hasn't been odd for her to randomly rock up at your door and pass out on your couch or force you to watch old cheesy horror films with you and talk about random idols 

 

so running out quickly to avoid being slapped by your best-friend, you grabbed your Italian pastry and hot chocolate and stepped out into the freezing streets of Seoul- a light trickle of thin snow falling from the clouds above and landing on the top of your scalp as you took a sip of your chocolate, the heat burning your lips slightly before you began walking down the pathway and following the crowd

 

you did this daily, rather than sit in the cafe or have somewhere you genuinely wanted to go- you usually followed the crowd, if something sparked your interest along the way however you'd be sure to check it out or note it down for further investigation. this time, it seemed that a small run down music shop would be your spark as you stepped out from the crowd and underneath the lip of the veranda above- tattered and worn red letters above spelling out 'Seoul Records' in mixed konglish as you walked in and tugged your coat on slightly tighter, taking the first bite from your pastry as you looked around and peered at the numerous neatly filed records tucked away in plastic sleeves and thin cardboard cases

 

 

 

to y/n's eyes, the record shop seemed to hold a wide variety- ranging from old music in English such as the Beatles to other bands that she had never heard of, but it wasn't any surprise when she stumbled across pop and hip-hop tracks including bts- after all, the country was filled with it. so humming quietly the familiar tune of a song she couldn't name, she tugged out a fresh pink track- the familiar unraveling heart and blocky white font spelling 'Map of the soul: Persona' decorating the front forced her to screw up her nose momentarily, eyes narrowing as she struggled to make a decision before tucking it neatly under her arm and taking another bite from her pastry

 

she continued to roam for several more minutes, finding other tracks that sparked her interest from artists such as Day6 and Hyukoh but deciding that she couldn't grab them as well- that she'd have to make a trip back later on in the day and pick them up before making her way to the cashier, the dark oak bench tucked away curtly within the corner behind a few record racks as a brunette male laid slumped across the surface of it, his tanned hands limply hanging off of the lip of the bench and if it hadn't been for the blasting headphones in his ears, she would have thought he was dead

 

"excuse me" she called out, waiting patiently for a response that she didn't get before initiating skinship- her fingers gently tapping on the mans shoulders to stir him awake before he lifted his head, looking at her curiously with his large brown eyes before flashing her a weak smile and straightening his posture on the chair, a long silver necklace with a small pink heart dangling on the end resting against his short sleeved black shirt as she placed his hands on the counter and stretched his back for a moment

 

"sorry about that, can i help you?" he asked curiously, his voice slightly deeper than Y/N had expected as he raised his hand and lightly ruffled his hair- the dark strands curling towards the edges as they fell over his brows. she paused for a moment, watching the boy and forgetting that he could see her staring before she shook her head and set down her cup on the counter, retrieving the pink album with her free hand and placing it down in front of him

 

"just this please" she murmured, peeking at him to see him nod and take the piece while scanning it and looking at her- his brows raising as he let out a soft grumble of a hum under his breath as if he was thinking about something

 

"You from Australia?" he asked curiously, his brows raising and a wide cheeky smile spreading as Y/N looked at him in confusion- slowly nodding as he passed her back the record "My soulmate and his friend are from Aus as well, they both help me with English so im used to hearing the accent in korean" he explained, making Y/N nod slightly and take the album- smiling back more relaxed than before when it struck her

 

"Wait, your soulmate is a guy?" she asked, her brows raising and it seemed to catch the other off guard- a nervous expression replacing his previously cheery tone as he lowered his head and forced a weak laugh. 

 

"Uh, no i didn't mean that. just said it wrong"

 

her lips pursed at this and she tucked the album away in her bag, stepping closer to the counter as she leaned over and smirked at him- her eyes narrowing playfully as he raised his brows and silently watched her. "is he a good kisser? obviously asking for research purposes". at this he laughed out, slapping the edge of the counter slightly as he leaned forwards and shook his head. "he's not? thats disappointing, do you give him lessons then?" she continued to tease, forcing the awkward and tense aura that he had before to slip away as a soft pink blush spread across his lips

 

"N-No, i haven't done any of that with him yet. i don't even think he knows" he said out, scratching at the back of his head again as y/n raised her brows in question. "We have a weak signal and his radar is in the form of an earing with this pendant, its kinda hard to feel warmth in your ear" he chuckled, pinching the small heart at the end of the necklace to bring it closer for her to inspect which she happily did- cupping it in the palm of her hand as she ran her thumb along the smooth glossy surface, the warmth radiating off of it incredibly soft and almost unnoticeable. reminding her of the tingle of warmth wrapped around her wrist that she had grown so used to in these past 4 months that she had almost forgotten about it

 

"so why don't you tell him?" she asked the obvious, giving the pendant a few last strokes before letting it fall back against his chest- the low v-neck exposing his collar bones as he leaned forwards and groaned quietly under his breath, head hanging low

 

"well, i think he's set on it being a girl. I'm bi- so it's not an issue for me, but he's never said anything about being interested in the same gender. and rather than approach him and risk getting rejected by my soulmate who's also my best friend at this stage, i wan't to be safe and give it time to see if it'll be okay". she nodded in response to this, resting her hands against the counter again as she hummed- it seemed he had put in plenty of thought about this.

 

since there have been past cases of people rejecting their soulmates merely because they're the same gender, it made sense that he would approach this so carefully- and she respected him for it. "what about you, have you met yours yet?" he suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between them as she paused for a moment and laughed, shaking her head before reaching down and pulling up her sleeve to reveal the chain that dangled carefully around her wrist

 

"im the opposite of you actually, my radar is extremely sensitive. Before moving here actually, i felt it go off only once when i was younger- i was maybe 8 at the time? i had to go to the hospital because it burned my wrist so bad. still got the scars too" y/n rambled a bit, moving her wrist closer and moving the bracelet further above her scars so he could see better- the thin white marks wrapping around her wrists almost resembled the unraveling heart along bts's album. he hummed in response, voice going quieter as he spared her a quick glance which caught her attention "a while ago was when i first felt it, maybe four months? it was the second day in Seoul since moving and i woke up at night and it was really warm. not burning like last time thank god" she laughed lightly to herself, moving her wrist closer towards her as she pinched one of the small golden balls attached to the chain- her lips curling subconsciously at the warmth she felt

 

"did you feel a heart beat?" he asked suddenly and she snapped her head up at this, Y/N's eyes going slightly wider which seemed to send him into a panic momentarily "Oh, uh. you did? i was just curious because i heard sensitive signals do that" he clarified, voice trailing off slightly towards the end and she settled down, shoulders slumping as she forced a weak smile and nodded in response. eyes glazing down towards the chain again

 

"Yeah, i was really tired so it helped me sleep. occasionally i still feel it, but only really late at night or really early in the morning. could be when they're sleeping" she voiced her thoughts allowed, pursing her lips as she raised her gaze back to the man in front of her who listened to her contently "their sleep schedule must be shit if thats the case". this made him laugh out again and he nodded, Y/N saw this as an opportunity to pull out the money for the album and slide it to him which he happily took, returning the needed change

 

 

"My name's Changbin by the way, whats yours?"

"Y/N"

"It's nice to meet you Y/N, your pretty funny in korean for an Aussie"

"thanks Changie"

 

 

 


	4. 三

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ya, you're late!" the familiar male voice called out to y/n as she struggled to make her way through the crowd, occasional stray elbows colliding with her stomach as she squeezed past a couple and stumbled out in front of the two- bent over her own knees as she gasped for breath. 

 

"did you not just see the hell i went through? i was birthed practically 20 more times with how tight that squeeze was!" Y/N yelled at changbin, straightening her posture as she pointed a weary finger at the male- making him smile smugly back as somi chimed in, her arms crossed 

 

"You should've gotten here earlier, you knew it was going to be packed. its an amusement park for Christs sake!" she scolded and at this y/n went quiet, pouting underneath her stern gaze as the two of them turned around- changbin sticking out his tongue teasingly as she followed behind the two of them grumpily, feet stomping on the crunchy tarmac beneath them as they approached the large white gates as a group

 

the truth of what was happening currently was much more innocent than it seemed, originally somi had invited Y/N out to go to an amusement park last week- but since she had only recently met changbin in the record shop (she discovered that he didn't actually work in), she asked if it would be alright to drag another along. at first, somi thought it had been a soulmate and bombarded her with questions regarding the mystery man- but after being explained to SEVERAL times, she happily agreed to having the other come along, making sure to meet up last Friday to get everything sorted and making sure the two of them got along well before coming and agreeing completely 

 

"Do you want to check out the gallery and stables first or the rides?" changbin asked somi, his eyes wandering along the curve of her brown curled bob before glancing behind towards y/n- his eyebrows raised to indicate he was talking to the both of them. somi hummed quietly, letting y/n decide as she fished out the three tickets and showed them towards the security guards on either side of the entrance 

 

"We can do a few rides, have a break and then look at the stables and gallery. maybe eat if we're hungry too before continuing rides?" Y/N offered, trying to find the best solution since she knew changbin wasn't particularly keen on the rides while somi had been rather ecstatic about the numerous roller-coasters and over the top rides the park featured this year. Somi turned around, handing both of them their tickets to hold onto while agreeing- pointing towards the ferries wheel slowly spinning on the opposite side of the plane of grass

 

"We can go on that last, i always used to do that when i was younger" somi explained and the two of them nodded in agreement, Y/N helplessly thinking back to how she did the same with her own mother back in Australia. "So are we gonna get the scary ones out of the way or save them for later after we've eaten so we can puke on each other?" she asked smugly, directing the comment to changbin in particular who gulped at the mention of rides other than the kiddie teacups 

 

"Nasty.." Y/N murmured under her breath as she squeezed past the two of them, listening to somi laugh as she looked around curiously at the large variety of rides- the bright colours practically screaming at her as she pursed her lips in thought. "We can start off with some smaller ones first to get warmed up, maybe like those horror houses? they're fun right" she asked, looking back to the two who stood in place contently listening to her. changbin sighed in relief at this, happily agreeing while somi blindly agreed as well- seeming preoccupied by something as she nibbled on her bottom lip

 

the three of them made their way through the crowds, changbin managing to pinch a map off of one of the workers and direct them to the closest horror house before patiently joining in on the line and waiting- making mild chit-chat with one another and bursting into fits of laughter whenever a child ran out screaming at the top of their lungs. 

 

When it finally came to them going next, the three of them walked up and waited patiently- somi's eyes darting around and head swiveling to look around quickly, catching Y/N's attention as she gently tapped on her friends shoulder- startling her slightly in the process as changbin watched the two. "Hey, is something wrong? you've been looking around like someones out for your head" she called out, voice slightly louder than usual thanks to the buzzing crowd that walked past them. gulping slightly, somi seemed hesitant to respond at first- her brows furrowed together as she glanced past Y/N's shoulder and towards changbin before finally speaking up, her voice tapering at the edges with worry 

 

"my ring- i mean, my radar. its warmer than i've ever felt before" she nervously said, her arms reaching out to grasp onto a handful of Y/N's shirt as changbin squeezed himself to get closer to the pair as she continued to speak "i think they're here, they must be. i can feel their pulse, im scared y/n and changbin" 

 

"hey, its okay. lets step out of the line" changbin called out, lightly grasping onto her shoulder and initiating skinship as y/n agreed and grabbed her hand- intertwining their fingers while stepping out of the line and towards a slightly quieter area of the park just behind the house. "you said your radar is heating up?" changbin continued the conversation as somi nervously gulped, his hands raising to gently ruffle his messy bangs before he straightened up and looked around to see if anyone else was acting weird. "lets find them then, we'll go with you so you're not alone. you dont have to go up to them, we can just see what they look like first if you're not comfortable" he offered, his hand lightly giving somi's shoulder a squeeze before dropping besides his hips and sliding into his black jackets pockets

 

"i d-dont know about that. isn't it kind of weird to meet here of all places? its awkward, what if they see me too. they can feel me getting closer as well remember" she murmured, obviously doubting herself as she began nervously picking at the stray strands of her woolen jumper

 

"If anything its better to meet here, theres people around you and we're here as well. Changbinnie can hide you with his fat head anyway if you get noticed" y/n smirked, receiving a playful slap from changbin as he dangerously growled at her- making her laugh louder as somi chimed in slightly, her giggles quieter than usual before she finally nodded in agreement. fingers slightly fiddling with the thin silver ring on her middle finger

 

"okay, i'll look for them"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"how hot is it now?" Y/N asked as she looked behind to somi, seeing her gingerly hold onto her finger as she looked around like crazy- her cheeks flushed with a bright red as well as changbins from running around the park for the past thirty minutes. You'd think that these radars would make it easy to find your soulmate, but because it seemed that somi's partner had been running around as well looking for her- it was only frustratingly hard 

 

"I can feel their heart beat. they have to be around here!" she called out, yelling out over the noise of the crowd as she jumped up on her tiptoes- helplessly trying to look around despite being shorter than the majority who walked past her "i swear, it feels like they're right next to me!" she repeated out, desperation clear in her voice as changbin yelled out in frustration- startling both of them as he furrowed his brows and stomped towards somi, his body leaning down and arms wrapping around her as he suddenly lifted her up in the air, forcing her to scream as Y/N yelled at him

 

"what the hell are you doing binnie!?" y/n yelled out, rushing over to him as he lifted her higher- his hands firmly wrapped around her waist as she stood at least a foot higher than the rest of their heads. "let her go, you're gonna drop her and we dont have her insured enough yet"

 

"She said earlier that its like they're looking for her too right?" he huffed out, clearly struggling as he tilted his head back in an attempt to prevent his face from suffocating in her stomach as she clenched onto her shoulders- face bright red now from embarrassment instead. "Somi, hold up your finger with the ring!" he yelled out. Y/N's eyes widened and she gasped, jumping up besides him and patting him on the back 

 

"Woah, smart! do what he said somi, hold it up!" y/n yelled out in agreement, earning an embarrassed and flustered expression from somi as she slapped the top of changbins head making him grunt out in pain and snap at her.

 

"what happened to just trying to find them!? i said i didn't wanna approach them yet!" 

 

"i don't care, hold up your fuckin' ring somi!" y/n yelled out, sounding slightly more aggressive than intended but thankfully because of that- she reluctantly raised her hand, first towards her shoulder before finally straightening her arm above her head. the silver ring glittering almost blindingly underneath the incoming sunlight as occasional passersby gave them questioning looks. "is it getting warmer?" she yelled out in question, earning a nod back in response as she looked behind herself, hand still steady on changbins shoulders as her eyes grew wide and she paused suddenly before turning around and tapping him on the shoulder to put her down

 

"put me down, i found him!" she yelled out and that was enough for changbin to practically drop her on the ground with a loud thud, making her stumble at first and shoot him a dangerous glare before turning around. Y/N following slightly but otherwise staying besides changbin as suddenly another glitter of silver lifted above the crowd- a long, tanned arm with slightly more chubby fingers approaching with the exact same engraved ring, seemingly struggling to navigate through the crowd when suddenly the hand disappeared, moments later an entire body emerging through the crowd with flushed cheeks and ruffled brown hair- his eyes wide and clothes crinkled as he gasped for breath, eyes immediately landing on somi as she stood there with her back towards the two of them

 

despite his disheveled and exhausted appearance, his smile immediately widened after looking at her- his hand raising to ruffle at his short hair before he stood up straight and cautiously approached her, their voices to quiet to hear as the crowd buzzed around them, seemingly avoiding the two as they entered their own world- awkwardly giggling at each others words when he extended out his hand, the ring glittering on his finger when she followed suit. their fingers intertwining like perfect puzzle pieces as the rings on their fingers faded to a soft rose gold

 

"i know him" changbin whispered into Y/N's ear, startling her at first before she tilted her head and gave him a questioning look- revealing a wide smile spread across his lips with soft dimples pressing just below the corners of his mouth "his names woojin, he's actually a childhood friend. Somi's lucky to have someone like him as her soulmate, don't worry" he yelled out as his fingers wrapped around her wrist, lightly tugging her along further into the crowd to give the two some time to talk. "lets get something to eat while the love birds talk, message her and tell her to tell us when she done" 

 

nodding, y/n sped up with her walking and stood besides changbin- the two of them retreating towards a milk bar besides the stables to pick up some ice-cream before sitting out the front on a pair of old looking wooden chairs. contently eating their treats in silence before y/n spoke up

 

"i wonder what that'd be like" she murmured under her breath, catching changbins attention as he quirked his brow at her- tongue softly running across his bottom lip to lick off of the melted cream that trickled across them, forcing her to look away immediately and tilt her head towards the direction they had left somi "to meet your soulmate like that. he looked at her like she was the only person standing there, ahhHH!!" she yelled out in frustration, head tilting back as she closed her eyes and rested her hands on either side of her body "both of you have met your soulmates while im just left here with the only love connection being with my fridge" she grumbled out childishly, earning a loud and ecstatic laugh from changbin who seemed to have scooted closer to her on the chair

 

"yeah well, remember. im practically in the same boat here, my soulmate doesn't even know he is" he reminded her, making her head tilt towards his direction as she squinted her eyes at him- the incoming sunlight above slightly blinding her as she puffed her cheeks, responding with something along the lines of 'but you still met him' before he responded "Yeah, i've met him. but doesn't that make it worse? when only one of you knows, especially when the other is straight" 

 

"he's straight?" she asked curiously, raising her head when he nodded in response. "when did you find out?" she asked again, her eyebrows furrowing as guilt slightly began to well up in her gut- swimming with the feeling that she must've reminded him of something terrible. "did you confess to him?"

 

"nah, i didn't. but last week he said that he was interested in someone at college and that they had rejected their soulmate a while ago. one of my friends chimed in and asked if it was a guy to tease him, which he responded with a 'nah, im not into guys like you'" the words when they left his mouth seemed to sting his heart, his grip subtly tightening around the half eaten icecream cone as he let out a weary sigh. "so thats practically a rejection on my behalf, not sure what im gonna do yet. but i'd rather not think about it"

 

not knowing what to say, Y/N nibbled on her bottom lip- her body straightening as she scooted closer towards him and leaned down towards his shoulder, her temple comfortably resting on it as she felt his body tense up underneath his touch, her hands roaming to find his as she gingerly squeezed them in a comforting manner. "you don't need to think about it, everything will work out eventually. soulmates are made for each other, if it wasn't meant to be- he wouldn't be your soulmate" 

 

 

"thanks Y/N.."

 


	5. Profiles

 

**Y/N** , Protagonist 

Age: 19

Soulmate: Bangchan

**Introduced**

 

**Bangchan** , Protagonist's Soulmate

Age: 20

Soulmate: Y/N

**Not Introduced**

 

**Somi** , Protagonist's friend

Age: 19

Soulmate: Woojin

**Introduced**

 

**Changbin** , Protagonist's Friend

Age: 20

Soulmate: Unknown

**Introduced**

 

**Woojin** , Somi's love interest

Age: 19

Soulmate: Somi

**Introduced**

 

**Felix** , Unkown

Age: 19

Soulmate: Unknown

**Not Introduced**

 

**Hyunjin** , Unknown

Age: 20

Soulmate: Unknown

**Not Introduced**

****

 

**Jeongin** , Unknown

Age: 18

Soulmate: Unknown

**Not Introduced**

 

**Seungmin** , Unknown

Age: 19

Soulmate: Unknown

**Not Introduced**

****

 

**Jisung** , Unknown

Age: 19

Soulmate: Unknown

**Not Introduced**

 

**Minho** , Unknown

Age: 19

Soulmate: Unknown

**Not Introduced**

****

 

 

**( Profiles will be updated the further story progresses, more info may also be included in the near future as well )**

 

**xx**

 

 


	6. 四

 

 

 

 

 

 sipping the contents from the warm cup you snuggly cradled in your hands, you felt the sweet taste of tea wash over your tongue- heat lightly nipping at the insides of your cheeks as you did so. 

 

Currently you werent doing anything special, it was one of those rare days of the weeks where you could have some alone time- where you had no college assignments to work on or any shifts to work at the cafe. usually you'd spend this time wandering the streets, but since last night changbin had brought you the albums from the record shop you were interested in, you didn't have anywhere to go- instead just curling up in your blankets on the couch besides the window, watching the pitter patters of rain splash against the glass as day6 songs played in the background to fill in the white noise. 

 

humming along quietly to the song that was playing, 'how do i say', you felt a familiar buzz vibrate against your lower body- your phone stirring underneath your lap as you struggled to reach underneath the blanket and retrieve it, looking at the screen when you did so to see a familiar name light up on the screen- one you hadn't heard of for a while as you slid right and picked up the call, raising the screen to your ear. "Hi Aunty" you called out, smiling slightly as you heard the familiar old ladies voice chime happily on the other end

 

"Hello to you too, how's it holding up in korea? i was meant to call you last week but i was sick and had no voice, and since you always bullied me for sounding like a dying hamster when i was sick- i didnt bother!" she laughed out, slightly teasing you as you failed to hold back your own set of laughter, hearing the soft croaks from a left over sickness lace in her voice as she spoke. "so anyway, how is it? are you holding up okay?" she repeated, evident worry present as she awaited your answer 

 

"yes aunty, im fine. also korea is nice, despite the cold weather of course" you replied honestly, eyes lifting momentarily from your lap to peer out of the window- the rain trickling down the glass to distort the world outside. "Im working at a small cafe just down the road and my college work has been fine. yes, yes- i've made friends, its okay. i wouldn't be surprised if one of them decided to show up randomly today since she knows i have the day off" you continued talking, making eager chat as you both informed each other of what was happening in your lives. finding out that your aunty had recently had a fight with her husband, picked up on knitting classes which you thoroughly teased her for being a stereotypical old lady and also telling you that her kids- jaemin and chenle had just graduated highschool. happily you soaked up all this information and leaned back, your fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the golden chain around your wrist when a long pause settled over the two of you

 

"You promise me your okay?" her tone of voice changed and you knew immediately what was coming, letting out a long and frustrated sigh to let her know which she responded with a small and nervous laughter "im making sure. Your mother isn't here to ask, so i feel the need to make sure on these things. you can't blame me Y/N" and thats right, you couldn't blame her because she did all she could to fill the void your mother left after she passed- taking you in and treating you like her own child, protecting you from other family members who ridiculed you and your mother. she also protected you in other ways, mentally- from what really happened

 

"i promise Aunty im fine" you sighed out, straightening your posture as you glanced into the room- finally noticing that the music had stopped playing, indicating that you needed to change the record. "Now i have to go, when are you free next? i'll call you then" . the two of you made arrangements, deciding to call each other on a set day of the week to catch up with each other and also deciding to call again tomorrow- that way you could talk to your cousins before telling each other that you loved them and hanging up. 

 

finally, you set down the phone and stumbled to your feet- reluctantly sliding out from the warmth of the blankets when suddenly your phone buzzed again, screen lighting up a bright blue as you groaned and grabbed it, making your way towards the record player as you answered it

 

"Y/N! are you busy right now? of course your not, anyway. get dressed, i'll be at your apartment innnn... err- ten minutes, yeah ten! so stop being a stinky girl and get showered" somis voice buzzed through the speakers as you fumbled with the record in your hands- holding the phone with your ear and shoulder as she rambled on, finally giving you a chance to interrupt her when she choked on the drink she was drinking while walking 

 

"Why, where are we going? it's raining outside you know" you informed her, not sure if she had actually realized since she seemed to be dull to her surroundings at times like these when she rushed. you earned a scoff in response and small scolding before she began talking again, a bit slower thankfully this time as you walked towards your room to pick out an outfit since you luckily showered earlier that day 

 

"kay, well as you know- me and woojin have been talking a lot more lately and hanging out, and also since when were woojin and changbin friends? anyway-" she took a deep breath before continuing, you taking this opportunity to put her on speaker as you got changed "-they go to this dance studio just down the road, maybe five minutes away from the cafe. and it's really warm and they're throwing a mini bash there because they won some prelims of some dumb dance competition, but anyway. free food and i thought of you because i love you sooo much. by the way im at your apartment stair case" she quickly said before hanging up the phone

 

all you could do was stare dumbly at your phone, hoping that she could feel the glares you sent her way before you stripped completely- grabbing a pair of comfortable ripped black jeans, doc martins (since they were the only water proof shoes you owned) and a simple black hoodie, thinking to yourself that you looked somewhat like changbin before you grabbed your backpack and stuffed your belongings inside when several constant knocks blasted through your hallways, forcing you to run over grumpily and answer the door to reveal somi's usual features fixed up slightly in what looked like a thin layer of makeup

 

"theres my antisocial nugget, anyway. lets go" she smiled, motioning for you to follow her when she suddenly paused- raising her finger towards you "also, at the studio you're not allowed to wear your radars" she said, pointing to her finger which was naked where a rose gold ring usually was since meeting woojin. "apparently its because a few accidents have happened there with sensitive signals, so just leave it here"

 

humming quietly to yourself, you nodded in response- finding it somewhat reasonable since it wasn't uncommon for certain buildings to ask for you to leave your jewelry at the door before entering, since people starting taking the opportunity to sue businesses despite it not even being their fault. you'd think laws would do something to protect others from being blamed, but apparently not

 

so unclipping the chain from around your wrist, you ducked back into your apartment and placed it on the kitchen bench just under the lip of a vase to hide it away from sight just in case anything were to happen before you returned to somi's side, locking the door with a small clip and following her down the stairway of the apartment block when she began talking again. "theres not that many people there so dont worry, maybe around six or so. i think i know who changbin's soulmate is as well, they have the earing you told me about" perking up at this information, you hurried down the steps slightly more and walked besides her towards the door- opening it for her which she briefly thanked you for before you followed suit and pulled up your hood to shield you from the light sprinkle of rain 

 

"Do you know his name yet?" you asked curiously, eyeing her as she pulled up her own pink hood- peering around down the street and pointing to a set of lights you two would need to cross at "what's he look like"

 

"I don't know yet, also he's different from what i pictured him to be like- especially being paired with such a 'dark' boy like changbin" she called out, apologizing to numerous people that she slightly bumped into as the two of you crossed the road and ran onto the damp sidewalk, turning to your left while you continued to contently listen to her "Hes blonde, a bit taller than changbin and also a bit skinnier. i watched him dance earlier and he's pretty good as well, not my type though. i like teddy bears like woojin more" she admitted, flashing you a smug smile from the corner of her eyes which you rolled your eyes at

 

"so hes a polar opposite basically" you said, trying to sum up her description which earned a nod from her in response. "what did the earing look like?" you asked, causing her to hum for a moment and falter in her steps before she spoke- almost cautiously as she described it

 

"i saw him pop it off at the entrance, i don't 100% know because changbin didn't bring his for reference but it was small- a glossy pink little heart thing with like a silver frame around it, it looked basically like the charm on changbins necklace" 

 

"Yeah, that sounds like it. smooth right?" she nodded in response and you hummed, picking up the pace slightly while you thought about the first time you saw changbin- the slumped over sleepy mess he was worrying about his 'hetero' soulmate. it must be horrible for him, not knowing how to confront them or even being able to at this point- "how close are we?" you asked after moments of silence, her hand raising to motion to the building

 

It was corner block building just like the cafe, dark auburn bricks and cream stripes layering on the front while the doorway held a rather glossy frame- raindrops lightly dripping off of the edge as you stumbled underneath the small lip the doorway provided, clear glass doors with dark matt black handles opening for you when somi stumbled in, immediately pulling down her hood and wiping her shoes against the door mat provided which you did as well- making sure to have your shoes completely dry before wandering further into the building, dark chestnut floorboards lining the insides 

 

"they're in the first room, this way" she motioned and you continued to follow along, looking around although there wasn't too much to take in- simple grey and black concrete walls with a logo written in Chinese characters, something you couldn't read yet but hopefully could in the future as she brought you around the corner and opened two large wooden doors; revealing a mirror perfectly adjacent, reflecting the bumbling figures that were hidden behind the door

 

as you walked in, the first people who noticed you were of course changbin and woojin- woojin happily skipping over to somi with a chicken leg in his mouth before waddling around behind her and draping his arms over her shoulders, hugging her neck loosely and completely disregarding the wetness her damp clothes provided as he continued happily eating, waving to you politely which you returned as changbin walked up to you- offering you some food before you caught sight of the blonde boy somi must have been talking about, happily laughing with his back turned towards you

 

"somi said that the blonde over there is your soulmate, is that true?" you asked quietly, making sure to keep your voice to a whisper to make sure no one heard you as changbin lent you his ear- flashing you a small glance out of the corner of his eyes before looking over in the direction of the boy- his face now turned to the side to give you a small glance of his features and squinted eyes as he laughed. a few moments of silence followed before he pulled back and nodded lightly, pursing his lips. "whats his name?" you asked curiously as he sighed, closing his eyes briefly 

 

"felix, lee felix. hes the one from Australia" you nodded in response to this, breath hitching in your throat when you realized changbin was wearing a sleeveless shirt- muscular pale arms on full display which made you quickly look away, praying for your own modesty as he continued to talk- ruffling his sweat dripping black locks before looking back down at you "the straight one"

 

"Ah! y/n!" somi quickly yelled out, slipping from woojins arms and running over to you before grabbing your hands and tugging you towards the group- scrunching your nose up as she forced you to stand besides her and put you on full display to the curious onlookers that watched the unfamiliar face you had. "this is Y/N everyone, shes my friend" she introduced you, wrapping her arms around your own to lightly hug it while she rested her temple one your shoulder and flashed you a loving smile. "shes my second soulmate"

 

you cringed immediately at this and pursed your lips, trying to shove her away "ew. don't say weird things." 

 

  

* * *

 

 

After Somi's weird introduction for you, you were immediately bombarded with questions and friendship offers before learning any of their names. Of course you already knew Changbin, Woojin and briefly felix- but you were able to learn a few more names besides the three. The other ones including Hyunjin, seungmin and Jisung

 

In particular, jisung caught your attention a bit more- he didn't seem particularly social with the others, instead sitting along the bench with his head resting against the wall and only speaking when spoken to you. also the way he looked at you when he finally lifted his gaze sent a shiver coursing down your spine, his eyes seemingly taking in every inch and movement you made and for once you were thankful for wearing such baggy and oversized clothes.

 

sitting down against the wall on the floor with Somi, you watched the six practice choreo- running over to the snacks plastered along the wall occasionally to nibble on something before continuing and you had to admit that they were good dancers, changbin being better than you expected since he seemed like more of a work out junky rather than a dance freak. Somi made sure to tease him for this fact alone, throwing 'you're doing great sweety' and 'you tried!' his way whenever he seemed to stutter in the choreo, angering him in the process but earning a round of laughter from the others before they ended practice and people began to leave- Jisung, changbin, woojin and the two of you hanging around only to help clean up before you walked out of the doorway

 

"Hey, did you wanna invite your friends to the cafe? we get discounts anyway so i can shout you if you want" Somi offered to woojin, earning a nod from him before he turned around- repeating the question which they all seemed to eagerly agree to besides jisung, simply nodding in response while he checked his phone and looked around 

 

"is he feeling okay?" you asked quietly to changbin, causing him to quirk a brow when you motioned towards jisung walking in front of you. you earned a small chuckle in response and pat on the back before he responded

 

"yeah, he's usually like that during practice. he goes into his own world, don't worry- at the cafe after drinking im sure he'll be back to his usual jumpy self. he's the guy i covered for at the record shop a while ago by the way" he told you and you listened, nodding slightly as you made your way to the exit doorway. everyone besides you and changbin going towards the small grey box on the side to retrieve their radars when something caught your sight- a familiar dull gold chain interlacing itself within someones fingers

 

your eyes widened slightly in the process, watching as the hand retreated from the box and wrapped the bracelet tightly around their own wrist- the familiar circular gold balls catching your eyes when you realized the pendant you had on yours, wasn't there. Jisungs eyes immediately lifted and looked towards you, catching you staring which made you look away quickly- your heart racing faster than it ever had as you instinctively reached out to the closest thing, happening to be the hem of changbins shirt

 

"Huh?" he murmured out under his breath, looking down at you as your eyes gazed at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the room- immediately sparking his attention as he uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on your back, his thumb soothingly tracing the outline of your shoulder blades as he leaned down ever so slightly and looked at you "whats wrong, are you okay"

 

 

 

"jisungs bracelet" you whispered to yourself, sparing him a glance which revealed how wide your eyes were "it looks just like mine"

 

 

 


	7. (On pause)

 

Following chapters will be released in the near future, for now though it will be placed on pause while i try to sort out what exactly i'd like to do with this story 


End file.
